All Over That Pretty Face
by SophieSchmidt
Summary: "You look good when you squirm and scream for me Blondie" - Basically James and Kendall have some rough, ROUGH sex... Oh and remember that piggy back ride photo?... Dedicated to CharWright5. James/Kendall. RPS. One shot. Super dirty. M. M. M. Remember, it's M.


**A/N: Oh dear lord, what have I done? This is a story I dedicate to Charlotte (CharWright5). She was unhappy with me after my recent update for Let Me Love You and I promised I would make it up to her... with this. **

**This is by far the dirtiest, most obscene thing I've ever written... I'm almost too embarrassed to even post this... but I shall! **

**Basically a fic in which James and Kendall have some very _very _rough sex.**

**Not meant to be amazingly well written, it's very... to the point. **

**Let me know what you think... **

**Oh and I won't ruin the surprise but... keep in mind the piggy back ride photo... As in my profile picture... **

**;)**

* * *

"Don't fuck with me Maslow" Kendall growls, trying to push past the taller male.

"Or what Schmidt? What are you going to do about it?" James challenges, shoving the blonde into the wall and blocking his path.

"You make me sick" Kendall says as he spits on James' face.

"Blondie blondie blondie" James chuckles, wiping the salvia of his face. "So disrespectful"

Kendall waits in anticipation for what the brunette will do next, but he won't look afraid, he mustn't. He won't let James see him weak.

James grins and in the blink of an eye his hands grip the front of Kendall's jacket, he then proceeds to shove the boy so hard into the wall the foundations shake. Kendall's vision goes white for a fraction of a second as he regains his bearings, unable to help but notice James' face mere inches from his own.

"Don't you _ever _try and second guess me again" James says in a low voice, hazel eyes burning into Kendall's pale features, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine at the intensity.

"You make me sick" Kendall responds, trying to escape James' firm grasp.

"Don't fight me, there's no use. I'll let you go when you apologise"

"I'll never apologise to you. Whores don't deserve apologies"

James snaps his arm out like a cobra, catching Kendall's throat in his grasp and holding on firmly. "What was that Schmidt?"

"J-James!" Kendall gasps, trying to fight the brunettes breath crushing hold on his throat. "J-James I can't – I can't breath!"

James merely smirks, long fingers tightening their grip. "You look good when you squirm and scream Blondie"

"James l-let go!" Kendall begs, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"That's right, beg for it you little bitch" James grins, tilting his head to the side to watch Kendall writhe beneath his touch.

"James! I –I'm – I'm s-sorry!"

James lets his fingers uncurl from Kendall's throat and watches the boy collapse to the floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"You look so pathetic on the floor Schmidt" James scowls, crouching down so he is at eye level with the blonde.

Kendall doesn't respond as he tries to get his breathing back to normal, massaging his throat from the grasp that will sure leave a bruise in the morning.

"Look at me" James growls, grabbing a fist fall of blonde hair and yanking Kendall's head upwards so he has no choice but to look into those dark hazel eyes.

Kendall releases a small whimper from his lips at the pain that shoots throat his body.

"Please James" He almost sobs, but the brunette isn't having a bar of it.

"Get up" James commands, standing up and pulling Kendall with him.

In one last attempt to regain control Kendall takes James by surprise, grabbing his wrist and yanking his hand out of his hair, his other hand curling into a fist and punching James square in the face.

"Mother fucker!" James yells as he stumbled backwards, hands flying to his nose.

"That's what you get for thinking you can fuck with me" Kendall says in a low voice, stepping forward to grab James by the front of his jacket.

James lets his hands fall after he is satisfied his nose isn't broken or bleeding and grabs Kendall by either side of his face.

"I fucking hate you" James grunts, his and Kendall's nose's almost touching.

"I fucking hate you more" Kendall responds with a grin, before smashing his lips against James' quick and fast.

The kiss is heated, fast, passionate, hungry and above all; angry. Neither boy can get enough of each other as teeth and tongues collide, James using this opportunity to possess every single inch of Kendall's mouth, sucking the life out of him with just one kiss. Kendall's hands grasp and grab at James' waist, pulling the brunette so hard into him he feels the pleasure radiate through his groin.

"Fuck you" James moans against Kendall's lips as the blonde grabs his ass roughly, lifting the tall boy up into him.

"Please" Kendall breathes in response.

James pushes Kendall's jacket off his shoulders in one fluid motion, letting it fall to the ground without a care. He then grabs the front of Kendall's light t-shirt and much to Kendall's shock James rips the shirt apart until it falls to the ground in pieces.

"Fuck, thanks very much" Kendall mutters, which in turn earns him a slap across the face.

"No complaining" James grunts, paying no attention to the way Kendall is rubbing his cheek that now has a strong red hand print planted on it.

James grabs the hem of his own blue shirt and pulls it over his head quickly, before attacking Kendall's lips once more. They stumble backwards across the room, the back of James' legs finding the one couch in the small space. James grabs Kendall roughly by the hips and turns them quickly so that Kendall is now facing the back of the couch and James behind him.

"Shit – fuck – ngh" Kendall moans as James bends him over the leather couch, well more like shoves him over.

Kendall tries to cling to any bit of leather he can as he feels James grind his hips into his still covered ass. James' long and nimble fingers quickly undo the buckle of Kendall's belt, sliding it out of the loops on his jeans swiftly. With the belt still in his hands he shoves Kendall's pants down to his ankles until Kendall is now bent over in only his boxers and he is already a withering mess up against the couch.

"Put your hands behind your back" James commands and Kendall instantly complies.

Kendall gasps as he realises what James is doing, the brunette using the belt to bind the blonde's wrists and hands together tightly. Kendall is now completely helpless, the combination of no use of his hands and being tightly pinned against the couch by James' hips providing no means of escape.

James leans forward and places kisses all across Kendall's back, going lower and lower until his lips find the hem of the blondes black boxers. He drags the light material down quickly, letting Kendall's throbbing erection spring free from its painful confines.

"Your ass is mine" James grins before his tongue darts out circles Kendall's entrance slowly.

"Fuck!" Kendall gasps, "You're not the only one that's been there, dick"

James straightens up and let's his hand slap down hard on Kendall's bare skin, the slap echoing through the small room. The same hand reaches forward and grabs Kendall by his hair, pulling him up into him.

"Don't fucking give me sass, cunt" James warns, his left hand snaking around to grip Kendall by his front to keep him steady whilst the right hand is still firmly holding the blonde by his hair.

A loud moan escapes from Kendall's lips as James' teeth sink themselves into the soft pale flesh of his neck. "Everyone knows your mine now"

"Good" Kendall breathes before James shoves him back down over the couch.

Kendall hears the buckle of James' belt come undone and he knows the brunettes pants will soon be around his ankles. He is practically squirming in anticipation, he can't turn his head to see what James is doing, but he knows the boy is there; this is because James keeps finding it appropriate to slap Kendall's bare ass as hard as he can.

But Kendall is not complaining. Each slap radiating through his body and making him want to scream out in pleasure.

"FUCK!" Kendall yells out as James wastes no time in slamming himself into the boy.

"Mm fuck – just what I thought" James moans, pulling out until the tip of his cock is just inside the blonde, "Sluts don't need preparing"

James snaps back in quickly, filling Kendall as deep as he can go. Kendall's head falls into the back of the couch, his moans, grunts and yells being muffled by the smooth leather. Strong hands and fingernails dig into Kendall's hips, and if he had any coherent thought at the moment he would be thinking about how many bruises he is going to have in the morning.

But right now, he couldn't get a flying fuck.

Kendall would choke out "_harder" _if he could, but he doesn't even know if it's physically possible for James to go any harder, considering he is fucking Kendall so hard into the couch the whole thing is shifting across the floor.

James' strong hands snake around Kendall's front and around his clasped hands to pull the boy up into him.

"Fuck, oh my – fuck – James!" Kendall moans loudly, his voice ringing through the small space, loud enough to wake the dead.

"That's right" James grunts into Kendall's ear, "Moan for me like the good little whore you are"

"Please – please J-James" Kendall gasps, "Please touch me"

James smirks against Kendall's neck, "No, I think I'll make you cum just like this"

"Oh god" Kendall almost sobs, feeling helpless and weak.

And yet at the same time, he knows James is right. He knows that this is enough, as much as his cock is aching to be touched he can feel that familiar feeling beginning to boil deep within him as his the corners of his mind begin to blur and all there is is James' hard cock ramming him into tomorrow.

Kendall's wrists strain against their confines, wishing he could grab hold of anything right now; in fact the only thing that is stopping him from collapsing to the floor is James' strong hands holding him tightly.

With one last thrust from James Kendall feels his mind, the world and life come crumbling down as he now paints the back of the black leather couch in white hot cum and a string of broken yells, screams, grunts and moans escape his lips.

"Fuck – oh yes Blondie – fuck" James moans loudly, feeling his own orgasm start to build.

But right before he has a chance to fill that sweet, pale ass he pulls out.

"What the – oh!" Kendall cries loudly with a groan as he finds himself shoved down on his knees and facing James.

"Suck" James commands, grabbing Kendall by his now matted blonde hair and forcing the boys mouth on his hard cock.

Kendall can't help but choke as James' thick cock is now shoved into his wet mouth, taking him by surprise. James fucks Kendall's mouth hard and quick, hitting the back of the blonde's throat with every thrust. Kendall stares up at James, green eyes wide and filled with unavoidable tears and his wrists fighting a losing battle with his own belt.

"That's right – mm – fuck – oh yes" James says like a chant, breathing quick and ragged.

James pulls out of Kendall's mouth roughly, the blonde taking a sharp intake of air as he tries to regain any normal form or breathing; but James is not done yet.

"Head up, slut" James grunts, slapping Kendall across the face in the process.

Kendall winces at the action but does as his told, awaiting what is to come.

"Oh – fuck yes – fuck ngh – take it all" James yells loudly as he cums all over Kendall's pretty face.

Kendall lets a sigh of ecstasy escape his lips, letting his eyes flutter shut and mouth go slack as James covers his face in the salty substance.

"Fuck yes baby" James moans, letting his cock brush over Kendall's lips so the blonde can suck the tip dry.

Eventually, and totally not by choice, Kendall's knees give way from pure exhaustion and he collapses backwards into the couch, half sitting up and body half like a rag doll. Not to mention his hands still bound in that damn belt, making it sort of uncomfortable to sit up properly.

James collapses down onto the floor next to Kendall, sitting up against the couch and flashing a striking white grin at the blonde boy as both their chests heave up and down.

"Now baby?" James asks quietly, trying to regain any sense of normal breathing.

"Yep" Kendall grins tiredly.

"Thank god!" James sighs, quickly reaching around Kendall to undo his wrist confines. "Hang on baby"

Kendall instantly grabs at his wrists and inspects the damage, slightly cut from the belt but nothing he can't handle. James jumps up to the other side of the room and is back in a matter of seconds with a towel in his hands.

"Let me clean you up" He smiles, but Kendall reaches up a hand to stop him.

"Let me" Kendall grins as he begins to wipe the cum off his face with his fingertips, collecting as much as he can before he pops his fingers in his mouth and sucks hard, as if his fingers were the worlds tastiest lollipop.

"Holy shit Kendall" James groans quickly, the image shooting straight to his cock.

When Kendall seems to be done with sexual traumatising James the brunette quickly passes the towel over his face anyway, cleaning up any drop missed. Once he is satisfied Kendall is clean he quickly dives in for a kiss.

Kendall reaches up a hand to James' neck, pulling the brunette closer into him so there is not one inch of light passing through their bodies.

"Are you ok?" James breathes against Kendall's lips, leaning back slightly so that their foreheads are resting together.

"More than ok" Kendall grins in response.

"I hated treating you like that"

"Bullshit" Kendall chuckles softly, kissing James' cheek and trailing his lips along the tall boys jaw.

"Ok you know I love it when we role play, but I wasn't even sure how far I could push you... I would have thought for sure you would have said the safe word"

"Me? Say the safe word? You must be crazy" Kendall smirks, lips still trying to attach themselves to any bit of James' tan skin they can.

"I almost snapped when I slapped you" James says, his voice guilt ridden.

"Hey, shut up" Kendall sighs, leaning back so he can look straight into his favourite pair of hazel eyes. "You know how much I love it rough, I wouldn't have told you that if I was going to pussy out from a bit of slapping and choking. Oh by the way, I _loved _it when you choked me"

"Good to know" James grins, running a hand through Kendall's hair.

"Oh but there is one thing..."

"Oh and what's that? Not the slapping or the chocking... binding your wrists? Cumming on your face?"

"No no, loved both those things" Kendall laughs, "But you ripped my favourite fucking shirt dude!"

"Oh my god" James groans as he rolls his eyes. "I fucking choke you so you can't breathe, nearly rip out your hair, shove you over the couch, tie up your hands, making you cum without touching you and then choke you with my dick before I fucking cum all over your face and _your shirt_ is the thing you're most worried about?"

Kendall merely shrugs, before he laughs in that ridiculous way he does, but honestly? It's James' favourite sound. He could listen to Kendall laugh all day long.

"You are so ridiculous, but I love you Kendall Schmidt" James sighs, but can't help but smile as he brushes the dirty blonde hair out of the boys eyes.

"And I love you James Maslow" Kendall smiles in return, bringing James into him for a kiss that could last a lifetime.

"Well" James says eventually, disconnecting their lips. "We better go, or we'll be late, or get caught"

"I know" Kendall sighs, "But I don't know how we're going to get back to the buses without being seen... I don't have a fucking shirt"

"You and that shirt, honestly" James chuckles, jumping up and extending out a hand to Kendall.

"Can't" Kendall huffs "Too... weak... to... move"

"Shut up" James says as he rolls his eyes, taking Kendall by the hand and pulling him up to his feet.

Both boys get changed quickly, well as quick as they can without stopping every two seconds to connect their lips. Kendall can't help but groan as they stand at the door of the trailer, looking down at his bare chest and then over at James' perfect blue shirt.

"I hate you" Kendall grumbles as James takes his hand.

"I hate you more" James grins, leaning in to capture Kendall's lips with his own one last time before they face the daylight.

They walk slowly through the trailers and buildings as they make their way back to the buses, savouring these few moments of peace between them before they have to step into reality.

"The show is going to be torture tonight" Kendall says quietly, swinging his and James' hands back and forth like a small child.

"How come?"

"Because I can barely walk... how am I supposed to dance?"

James throws his head back in laughter, ignoring the way Kendall is now glaring at him. "I'm sorry baby, but it is funny"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Maybe one day you'll be as strong as me" James teases, bumping Kendall's shoulder with his.

"You don't give me enough credit Maslow, I might not work out for a billion hours a day like you but I do have my life shake..."

"Ok, well let's see how much of a difference that life shake really makes then shall we?"

Kendall opens his mouth to respond but before he can James has jumped on his back and he has to stop himself from buckling under the weight.

"Jesus Christ James!" Kendall exclaims loudly, grasping James' ass firmly so the brunette doesn't fall.

"You love me" James smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss on Kendall's cheek.

"Yes, yes I do" Kendall responds, unable to stop the large smile from spreading across his face as he twists round to kiss James lightly.

"Oh hey guys, what are you –"

Both James and Kendall snap their heads forwards to stare at their trainer Eric, who is staring at them with wide eyed confusion.

"Hey Eric" James grins, unable to feel worried about being caught because right in this moment, he has never been happier.

"Wow, hey boys. What's up?" The tall, built like a house man asks, shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"Uh..." Kendall fumbles, looking for a good excuse, "we were just working out, James thought it would be good exercise to make me run sprints with him on my back"

"Oh..." Eric says slowly, before he starts to smile, "Guys, I'm not going to tell anyone, its fine"

James and Kendall simply smile, thankful to their trainer who has become a true friend on the tour.

"But I totally have to take a photo of this, you guys look so cute" Eric grins as he pulls his iPhone from his pocket.

Both younger boys know they should protest to such a photo, considering it could easily get put on the internet and their cover would be practically blown but they don't care. Instead they both give the camera a large smile, James giving Eric a thumbs up and clasping Kendall's torso tightly.

"Ha, excellent" Eric laughs before putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'll get going now, see you later boys"

"Bye" They smile simultaneously before James hops off Kendall's back.

"Maybe you are strong after all" James grins, standing in front of Kendall and placing his arms around the boys bare waist.

"Oh, I am super strong, don't you worry" Kendall smirks, putting his arms on James' shoulders.

"Super strong... super sexy, super cute, super amazing, super beautiful, super incredible... I could go on forever"

"Hey James guess what?" Kendall asks, leaning up on his toes slightly so their faces are mere inches apart, noses almost touching and green and hazel eyes colliding.

"What?" James says softly, aching to trace Kendall's lips with his own.

"I love you" Kendall whispers, leaning in to seal their lips together but before he can James responds, in a voice so soft, so gentle, so sincere, Kendall's heart melts away into nothing,

_"_I love you too"

* * *

**Ta da! :D I like to think this is what happened before that photo was taken... **


End file.
